


can't you see me

by lem0ndem0n



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Masturbation, No Angst, Pining, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Wet Dream, karl is desperate lol, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lem0ndem0n/pseuds/lem0ndem0n
Summary: karl is falling hard for sapnap and has some shameless daydreams of himit's my first fic here, i hope i tagged this properly
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	1. greed

karl's gaze started to slowly drift off of his screens. blue eyes focused on a wall in front of him rather than the game being played with his friends. he could hear them laughing and teasing each other but decided to mute the bothering sounds in his brain. he took a deep breath, letting the oxygen in and out of his lungs as he softly sinked his body into the comfortable chair. displayed lights illuminated over his face and one of his hands stucked in his brown locks of hair. his mind was spinning at this point, followed by his very fast heart beat. the body of his felt on fire and the piercing knot in his stomach was growing bigger every second. it felt so dumb to karl but what else could he do, finding himself so stunned and hopeless just because his little crush complimented him few minutes ago. was is even a compliment? was it honest, maybe just some innocent flirting? oh, how dumb he felt that moment

"you okay, karl?" quickly caught him off guard as he adjusted his headset, eyes now focused on the game.  
"yeah, sorry. i was texting someone" the boy brushed it off, trying to drown his mind on being present in quackity's stream.  
"sure dude. anyway, sapnap and i thought we could build church of prime over here-" mexican boy bragged, leading karl's character towards mentioned spot. 

the next 30 minutes passed on planning and starting to build the cathedral. it was presenting really nice in their thoughts; using quartz or concrete for walls and white stained glass for windows, they should be able to create a really nice building (unlike the mushroom abomination sapnap tried to make in their previous stream). despite that, karl's thoughts were flying over something entirely different.

after saying goodbyes to chat, the stream was over and karl suspiciously fast also said his goodbyes to his two friends. rolling his chair away from the desk, the brunett plopped on his bed and breathed heavily. he wrapped his arms around one of the pillows and squished it to his chest, trying to seek comfort. he was drowning in the darkness of the room, only pc screens lighting up the surroundings. 

karl once agin felt on fire. his entire body in flames as he pressed it more and more into his fluffy pillow and mattress. his senses were odd but also bathing in pleasure. he couldn't stop himself from thinking of sapnap. oh, sapnap. the things he could do right now to only run his fingers on anywhere of the other's body, to let the other boy feel some of the burning of his skin. karl wasn't honestly sure how or when the heating feelings started to grow deep in him. it was only a while ago when some of them would cross his mind sometimes, as he fantasized about the texan. but unfortunately, only to get to a point of his brain spasming over stupid words said by the mentioned boy. 

he really wished he could control himself more as he began to lazily hump the pillow now inbetween his things, squishing it harshly. only a small wave of guilt rushed his head of how animalistic his antics were, but rapidly faded off when slight waves of pleasure started to please him. it wasn't like it was the first time doing this after all. his imagination ran wild whilst creating lustful images of nick he craved so much. yearning the younger boy would be right now and there with him, smoothing his aching for contact body, kissing and biting into his hot skin. he would be all marked and claimed by the man of his desires as he would do the same to him. inhaling his scent he would bury his face in his neck, arms or chest, licking everything he would reach. his hands would cover every part that was too far, digging his digets gently. after enough of making out, they'd crash into eachother only to hold tight and let their hands wander towards lower parts. sap's big and strong hand would perfectly wrap on of karl's pretty tights, stroking and teasing him nicely. trailing it higher and higher with every movement, karl wouldn't stop himself from quietly whimpering into his lover's neck. after feeling like forever, his hand would be placed on his throbbing for attention dick, dragging his fingers over it playfully, only to be taken over by more steady strokes. 

suddenly karl noticed how wet and pulsing his cock was. stopping his thoughts for a while, only to acknowledge how desperately horny he was. he wondered if sapnap would be aroused of how absurdly he makes karl hot and unstable. the boy shivered at the thought as he decided to stop fucking his cushion and start properly thrusting his dick into his shaky palm. his mind once again drafted to his fantasies, where sapnap would be the one to jerk him off. his quivering penis would be captured in hot, electric movements, sending streams of warmth to his stomach. during these touches, the young boy's other hand would be trailing over his heavily breathing chest, stopping to play with his hardened nipples, producing more ecstasic sensations in his insides. karl moaned lewdly, whispering nick's name and drooling on the sheets. his hand speeding up, as he already felt like cuming all over his bed. he imagined his beloved boy growling and breathing sharply at the sight next to him, starting to jerk both of their dicks together. their  
precum would mix, making his hand actions easier. they'd kiss passionately, their tongues brushing against each other, practically eating one another's mouths. 

karl moaned one last time before covering his hand in warm seed, panting and milking himself through orgasm. he relaxed his body, the hot feeling inside him slightly smaller. a wave of tiredness covered him fighting with lots of emotions rushing over his mind. he had no doubt of wanting sapnap all to himself, loving him, adoring and sharing moments like just from a moment ago. but how scared he was of rejection, ruining their friendship by his very, very dumb feelings. the sleepy boy covered his overwhelmed body in sheets and drifted to sleep, hoping his computer screens would turn black by themselves eventually.


	2. pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is not really any smut, just karl sinking in his feelings

karl took a last, shaky breath before pressing the call button which shined in front of him for a couple minutes. his other hand gripped his chair's armset, in order to realese some stress building up inside him. the calling sound ringed in his headphones making his poor heart sped up. finally, a friendly voice echoed in his ears as he got ready for this miserable conversation.

"hey karl, what's up? you're down for streaming soon?" quackity greeted rapidly. oh, karl would possibly faint if he had to stream in his state right now.

"no, that's not the thing. i guess, i just wanted to tell you something, like- would you give me some advice?" brown haired boy mumbled, unsure how to form his sentence. the grip on his chair tightning.

"oh, yeah of course man. what you wanna tell me?" how will he even say this? he could sense how dry his throat was and how fast his mind was spinning.

"it's just-" karl paused. god, he had to stop being such a baby about it. so many things could go wrong, but he still got a bit of hope and loads of heated passion burning in his heart. he wanted to at least try. maybe if he does, his life will turn into the best dream he could ever have. maybe, if he admits his feelings, things will be easier. maybe, if alex will help him, he won't be so miserably in love anymore.

"look, dude. i- i think i got a thing for nick."finally spilling these words made a dust of blush form on his cheeks.

"what? what do you mean? you like him?" mexican boy answered confused. now karl prayed he won't start teasing him about his newly explored crush all the time.

"that's pretty much it, i guess" karl laughed nervously, one hand now fidgeting with a hoodie string.

"oh, you want me to be your wingman?" quackity joked and the brunett felt some of his worries fade away.

"no, i mean- maybe? it's serious, alex. i have no idea what to do. i think i fell for him arounf two weeks ago. he keeps on saying nice things to me, which doesn't help at all! i can't just jump into a vc with him and tell him how much i like and obsses over him and-"

"hang on, hang on, relax karl. i tell you what, sapnap probably feels the same. maybe you should've called george since he was simping for dream for an hour to me yesterday." quackity stated.

"what? george and dream? but, it's not that easy-"

"i know, i know. perhaps, i think i'm kinda skilled in this shit considering all the pussies that needed some relationship advice from me. your gonna get his ass, dude. trust me, i have a plan already." he smirked.

karl tried to process everything he said. despite that wasn't quite what he wanted, he still felt content with the support. bragging his heart out to his friend seemed better, but maybe he could achieve that next time.

"well, okay we can try your plan out. just don't expect much from me, i have no idea how to seduce a man." he laughed as their conversation flew by. 

the mentioned plan was rather simple; they will stream and mess on the smp for a bit with sapnap, then after some time quackity would leave the two all to themselves. it seemed profit to all of them, subs flying on alex's live and karl's time to innocently flirt with nick (with a little help from the quack boy).

an hour later, they set everything up and the mexican boy would start streaming any minute now. 

"okay karl, remember what i told you. play along with my shit but not too much considering thousands of people watching us. but off-stream i guess you can do more." the younger one instructed only for karl to roll his eyes.

"i'd love to do way more than that." he muttered while opening minecraft. getting a swing of white monster, he felt way more calm and relieved. nuzzling himself in his chair, a soft smile crawled on his lips.

"whatever man, im calling sap now" and with that they got into a vc together. sapnap's raspy voice ringed and karl automatically felt warmth all over. jeez, he truly fell for him.

it all went smoothly. the "wingman" teased both of them, mentioning their "engagement", "wedding" as well as provoking them to kiss. chat went wild, spamming awws.

"why are they making out without quackity" one of the dono read. the mentioned boy only smiled mischievously and brushed it off by thanking for support. 

the time passed by building constructions on their new land and answering viewers questions. karl was the one who came up with best ideas, mostly because he looked at references. the atmosphere was chill. he could escape from working, busy days; from caring about recording with mr beast or his own youtube and twitch stuff. he just sat in his room, enjoying the comapny of his close friends. oh yeah, it would be nice if he would be able to call sapanp his boyfriend instead of heart breaking "friend".

"alright guys, i'm getting tired. i think we should end the stream now" alex muffled, texting karl to not fuck this up.

after it was over, a wave of anxiety rushed over karl. he quickly rushed to his window opening it, the warm breeze comforting him. he mentally prepared for this whole private talk with sapnap, something they couldn't do in the past few days. he wasn't sure how he's going to get through it, considering how only simple, playful flirting can affect him. a sighn escaped his lips, forgetting for a second he was supposed to go back and talk with the boy of his dreams.

"oh, you're back karl, i thought you left me" nick's sentence immediately made karl smile as he placed himself once again on the seat.

"no, no, sorry i just went to open the window." he adjusted the grip on his mouse as he bagan to move his character in minecraft for no reason. "i think we can talk and finish building, if you're up to it" he suggested timidly.

"yeah sure. i will go chop some wood for you while you place blocks." sapanp trailed off looking for a forest while karl hummed in agreement.

their gameplay passed with silly teasing and joking around. karl felt pleasant wind blowing over his posture from his fully opened window. he was kinda tired from being on his computer for a few hours, but it didn't bother him too much. he moved one of his knees up and rested his head on it. long hair falling over his eyes, as he happily placed blocks one by one.

"hey, nick" he started, voice quieter that before "why you say a lot of- stuff to me lately?" the construction of his sentence wasn't the one he would be proud of but he wished sapnap got his point.

"what stuff?" he asked while giving the brunett's character a stack of wood.

"you know" he continued "like- when you compare me to minecraft flowers, or say other weird things?" he tried to explain, his voice practically not audiable at the end.

"oh, you mean when i flirt with you?" sapnap smirked confidently, sending a trail of hotness towards other's stomach.

"what?" the older boy laughed slightly, trailing one of his hands towards his hair to grip on it.

"you heard me" only made karl's heart sink in more "i think i like doing this. i mean, if it bothers you i can stop" 

"no! that's not what i meant." he squirmed quickly, only to realize how stupid that sounded.

"so you enjoy me calling you pretty, karl?" sapnap's somehow deeper sounding voice rang in his ears, as he felt hot all over.

"maybe" he whispered burying his face in his knees. his hands were now completely off of mouse and keyboard as they hugged his legs pressed into his chest.

"really?" nick teased running in front of karl's not moving character in circles. "you're really pretty, you know?"

"oh" was all he could think of.

what? what was even happening? was nick taking this as seriously as him? if only he could read his mind, placed inside his stupid, perfect face. he picked up his head to glare at the monitor. both of their figures eyeing each other in game. 

after few seconds of silence, they went back to building. karl's body was shivering as his thighs squeezed shut while he tried to focus on the game. he hurriedly texted quackity "im dying", guessing it was the most accurate description of his state. not even ten minutes passed, as the older boy lied he was too sleepy for more gameplay and disconnected from the call.

he crashed onto his bed just like a few days ago. thoughts rushing over his mind. why he reacted like this? he felt like a schoolgirl that would get wet at a sight of her football captain crush. well, that thought wasn't that bad; the image of nick as a handsome, hot and tempting team captain displayed in karl's brain. they would glare at each other in the halls, karl would always go to all the football matches, just to adore the gorgeous boy. oh, maybe if he would accept his feelings they'd make out under the bleachers. hot and breath taking movements of sap's hands and tongue would melt the whining boy in his arms.

karl's mind was stopped by a sudden notification sound as a text popped on. he growned but reached for his phone on the bed side table, for his suprise it was from the man he fantasized about second ago.

"goodnight pretty boy" he read out in thoughts as a wide smile grew on his face.


	3. falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of making out and plot progress. also, it will have more than 3 chapters, since i enjoy their slow burn let's goooo
> 
> (btw why is karl down lately it breaks my heart :[ )

a sighn escaped karl's lips as he caught himself spacing out again. this time though, chandler didn't had to shake his arm to snap him back into reality, as he stood still like an idiot for more than 3 minutes, intensively staring into space in front of him. but honestly, how could he not? this week had been a rollercoaster of feelings for the hopeless boy. he felt so overwhelmed most of the time, head full of warm, piercing thoughts of sapnap and body tired from working and staying up so much. he had really hoped that staying busy with filming for mr beast and doing youtube will help him escape the constant thinking of the texan, but turning out - it only made things worse.

on the way back home, when he sat in a car with some friends from their crew, he promised himself to go straight to bed as soon as he arrives. looking out the window he admired north carolina's early night's sights. a faded outline of moon appeared at the sky, followed by a couple of blissfully shining stars. karl sometimes wished he could just turn into one.

halfway home, events of previous days hit his mind once again. especially a very much vivid dream he had two nights ago. followed by the sadness of reality hitting him, when he understood any of this was real. he couldn't really get how he would dream of every detail and sensation on sapnap's body, when he hadn't ever even seen him in person. well, genuinely he wasn't complaining.

as soon as he arrived, he rushed into his dark room and locked the door. he lazily slipped off his not very comfortable black, skinny jeans along with a hoodie. he nearlny tripped in his antics but managed to catch balance and grab a nearest shirt from his dresser. he tucked it on and glanced at himself in the mirror. he wasn't able to see much because of how little of light illuminated his room, but still could spot bags forming under drained eyes. unconscious hand of his running on his chest caught him of guard. he trailed it lower, slighty squeezing his thigh as he glanced away from the view opposite. how much he wished these fingers belonged to nick.

"what am i doing?" karl whispered to himself, stopping his actions in shame and heading to bed.

karl's peaceful sleep was interrupted by his phone ringing, waking him up at one am. he peaked his eyes open, acknowledging it was still pitch black around him. he took his device just when it stopped the annoying sound. the screen brightly glowing made his eyes hurt but he immediately opened them wide as around ten messages on discord from quackity popped on. unlocking his phone in a rush he glared at the texts.

"holy fuck dude  
shitshishisthdjdj  
dude  
pick up the fucking call  
karl  
helloooo  
you never sleep at this hour  
karllll  
pick up bitch  
ok fuck this im calling your number"

karl didn't really processed the situation at first but seeing this from alex made his heart sped up. without further thinking he called him back and waited anxiously as the beeping sound begun.

"hello?" the brunett boy mumbled in his deeper, sleepy voice as he sat up on the bed.

"you finally answered, jesus man. listen, i gotta tell you this- so i was in a vc with george, then dream joined and they started flirting and shit, you know them. but anyway, george eventually left and we were just chilling together. but then-" the mexican boy took a breath since he was telling the story so fast, which gave karl's brain a while to process his words "-the green bastard said he's going to get some water or something. and i replied 'yeah, ok sure' but little did he know he didn't mute his fucking mic." 

"huh? what happened next?" karl asked with more pitched voice this time, scenarios rushing in his head awakening his body. 

"you will never guess, karl! so basically, when he left i heard him talking to fucking sapnap!" alex raised his voice at the two last words leaving his mouth. karl gripped his sheets as adrenaline rushed through his veins. "and you know what they talked about, karl? you!" alex nearly yelled in excitement of telling his friend the news "of course i had to act like nothing happened when he returned to keep this our little secret" he finished his story smugly.

"wait, what? what were they exactly talking about?" karl questioned quickly, demanding more details.

"well" he cleared his throat, voice calmer "i think they passed each other in a hall, but since dream left the door open i heard them pretty clearly." quackity started "clay asked him what the time was, dumbass can't remember things he checked seconds ago." he chuckled "then i believe nick showed him his phone screen displaying the time, and dream said something like 'is that karl on your wallpaper?'. he replied with 'yes', then dream asked 'you really fell for him that much?'" 

karl felt his heart racing, the knot in his stomach tightning and the common for him feeling of warmth overflowing him. he smiled senseless as quackity's sentences took over his mind. 

"you should've told me this at the first place! oh god, is this even happening." he yelped as emotions took him over.

"and you should've been thankful for having the best wingman ever" alex smirked, proud of his secret overheard.

"sorry, i know, thanks alex." he rambled quickly "jesus, what should i do now? how do i even go to sleep in this state." he asked rhetorically with a big smile still placed on his face.

"don't worry, man. you can sleep tight and tomorrow we're gonna figure this shit out" quackity assured him.

"you don't know how it is to think of someone all the fricking time and suddenly find out he might as well" karl sighned at his agony.

"oh, trust me i know."

three days passed. three days of karl's excitement boiling inside him at the idea of sapnap returning his feelings. his talk with quackity lead to the conclusion that he should take things slow, along with starting to give nick more hints. because of the following events and his hope, he started feeling way better; his work passed by laughing and joking with everyone, setting his mindset in a good mood and evenings filled with old love songs resounding in his room with nostalgy. even the sun seemed brighter to him and when it settled down, he would watch it through his window until the end, beautiful yellows and oranges dancing in his pupils.

at the end of the day, around eleven pm, the brunett passed out from his energy burning out rather fast. his brain corrupted with the only thing constantly on his mind - sapnap, gifted him another, very much craved dream.

karl found himself standing in an unknown room. it was quite dark, his surroundings lighted up by a red light which he didn't know where was coming from. it resembled of a glowing fog instead strikes of light actually. the atmosphere seemed intimate, he felt calm but also heated. he looked around just to acknowledge he was completely alone. suddenly a posture appeared in front of him. it seemed nearly black but as soon as it got closer, the boy reconized it was the one and only - nick. 

the younger boy gazed at him lovingly, small smile formed on his lips. karl freezed for a second, however quickly started staring at his face, adoring every small detail. butterflies filled his stomach as the other approached him closer and closer. sap's hand wandered to his shoulder, trailing his way towards his exposed neck to lastly grasp his jaw. the touch melted karl to the ground, and it felt like tracing lines of fire over his sensitive skin. he inhaled sharply, locking eyes with the gorgeous man inches apart him. he didn't know when sapnap started planting kisses over his, a little parted, lips. his eyes squinted a bit, but still gazed upon the other. he quickly gripped nick's shirt on his back pulling him closer. he wanted to touch every part of him and never let go. even just having this man in his embrace was enough for him to dedicate him the rest of his life.

sapnap began to kiss his mouth more firmly and hot. karl desperatly responded back, opening his lips and pinning them to his. their bodies moved in sync, brushing against each other. the younger's knee was now inbeetwen his thighs as he initiated to softly root on his crotch. his hands now floating over older's figure, smoothing his arms, collarbone, sides or hips. karl body was shivering as his breath hitched. their mouths invaded one another, their tongues dancing together, swirling over their teeth pushing as deep as possible. 

the brunett didn't even notice when he was pushed on a bed gently, sapnap following him to pin him to the mattress. karl's legs locked at the other man's hips, trying to connect them together. he didn't even get a moment to think of his blissful state when his partner's actions took over his whole mind. his kisses moved towards karl's cheeks, jaw and neck. they were wet and passionate, open mouthed carresses traveled over his hot skin sending waves of desire all over him. his moans started to slip out slowly, and when he felt sap's teeth nipping into him he whined loudly, giving up on holding back his sounds.

"please more" he managed to breath out, one hand now in his lover's hair.

sapnap stopped his actions for a second just to get back to them as fast as he paused. karl wished he would praise him or say anything at all, but frankly completely ignored his attempts of talking. it set a weird thread in his brain but fastly forgotten as nick continued to pleasure him. 

after few seconds a strange sound ranged in the room and sapnap's figure bagan to fade in his grip. he hopelessly grabbed onto the empty air, already missing the heavenly feeling of the boy all over his body.

karl woke up to his alarm going off, turning it off with a heavy feeling of misery.


	4. stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the longest chapter so far! the next one will have so much smut and action i promise :]

"fuck, i have no idea what to do."

"woah, woah karl. language." quackity faked his shock caused by the other's uncommon cursing "what do you mean, man? i thought everything's going smoothly?" 

karl whined, closing his eyes for a moment to concentrate. "well" he dragged "i'm not saying it completely doesn't, but he's just-" he paused searching for a fitting word "dry? you know, like, i really try to spend as much time as i can with him, attempt to flirt and even comment on his nearly every twitter post!" the brunett continued his venting "but he somehow started to strictly treat my as a friend. he doesn't tell me his dumb pick up lines anymore, or send me those clichè good morning or night texts! the only thing considered a bit 'flirty' he did in the past week was when he gave me a purple tulip flower in minecraft. god, i hate these block game plants!" karl hissed irritated by his latest lack of luck in getting closer to sapnap.

"oh, well" alexis thought for a moment of the paragraph his friend just threw at him "that's kinda strange considering he literally has your ugly face as his wallpaper" he chuckled "maybe you should, um, provoke him a bit?" a playful smile crawled onto his lips.

"and what does that even mean? provoking him? what, you suggest i should send him a fricking dick pic all of a sudden?" karl frowned resting his tired head at the back of his chair.

"maybe not so irrational" the mexican boy laughed "i was thinking more of making him a little jealous"

karl's mind catched interest in his friend's idea. but at the other hand, he pretty much doubted sap would ever get jealous over him.

"i mean, i can try? but i really, really don't think nick will react." he mumbled "and also, how am i even going to do this? i can't think of anyone who would willingly try to win me over in front of sap."

"you got me, though" quackity smiled.

"i'm not quite sure about this, honestly" karl admitted starting to stress a bit.

"what? dude i just presened you the whole, perfect plan! how can you be so cruel and disrespect my hard work?!" quackity giggled making the other boy as well.

karl found himself in a pretty much of a dilemma. on the one hand; he truely wanted sapanp to see him as more than a friend figure as well as he trusted alex and his last plan went certainly well. but on the other, he didn't know if he could bring himself to be all flirty and teasing towards quackity, knowing in the back of his head he has to really sink into his role, instead of jokingly mess with each other like they do on streams.

"what if it all go wrong and sapnap will just drift away even more away from me?" 

"no way, man. if it go wrong, which won't ever happen, we're gonna just say we were joking or something." alex brushed his worries off, as he typed out a message to nick asking if he was down to play on the smp with them for a while.

"i'm stressing out, alex." the brunett stated as he shifted in his seat to get more comfortable.

"no worries, 'baby'-" he assured just in time when a little sound ringed and nick joined their vc.

they all greeted and jumped into the server. karl immediately felt happier hearing sapnap's voice, until he reminded himself of the little show he agreed to take part in. the three of them decided to grind some netherite, since there wasn't much to do besides building, which they wanted to do live. they brought some stuff and headed to nether, joking and mostly talking about their day.

"hey alex, when are you planning on streaming again? i thought i could stream speedrunning tomorrow and then we could go on the smp together switching live to you." sapnap asked as they started running on the bridges in game.

"yeah, i think that's a good idea. what about you karl? you'll be on our stream tomorrow, honey?" quackity replied casually, secretly couldn't wait to hear nick's reaction.

karl felt a rush of embarrassment over his face. he cringed a bit at the words but breathed out sharply, wishing the microphone didn't catch that, and tried to stay as cool as he could.

"yes. i will, i will, baby." the brunnet replied managing to make his voice sound more confident.

the call fell silent. the longed feedback from sap never came and karl felt his stomach tightening. the texan's character stayed still for a few seconds in minecraft, and then dashing away to place beds and look for the treasured material.

"so anyway, where are you karl? my pickaxe broke." alex broke the silence, whining slightly at the unsatisfactioning lack of reaction.

"i'll send you the cords." he replied, really wanting to drop their act.

sapnap stayed silent. quackity found karl and they decided to search together. the brunett managed to quickly send him a message saying 'let's stop this', just to received a simple 'no'. karl got a bit flustered at his best friend's actions, but decided if it would go too far, he will turn it into a joke and act like nothing happened.

"frick! alex help me, im gonna die!" a yell suddenly escaped his mouth as a crowd of pigmens began to chase him. he miss clicked at the creature while mining blocks and now suffered the consequences.

"im coming! tower up." quackity reacted instantly running towards the other's character. 

"god, i'm on half a heart!" karl whimpered as he placed blocks below him.

alex punched one of the monsters so now he was their target. he led them towards a cliff and started bridging, leaving an empty space between him and the surface. the pigs fell into the abbys, burning in lava. the boy smirked and raced back to his friend.

"ah, i saved you karl. i think i deserve a reward." quackity gazed at the boy in game, his voice oddly seductive and low.

"what do you want as a reward? i don't have much items." karl complained playing dumb.

"give me a kiss, then." he replied casually, his deep voice still piercing karl's ears.

a wave of awkwardness had hit him. sap didn't react well at their last dumb attempt to make him even a little jealous. but, maybe they didn't tried enough? besides, it was just them messing around in a video game, not giving each other kisses in real life. at his suprise, that thought managed to break the barrier in his brain as determination and confidence took him over.

the brunett moved his figure towards quackity's and made a few kissing noises. alex was a bit stunned at the sudden behavior of his friend but played along and smooched him back.

"aw, you're so cute karl." the mexican boy summed up when they broke apart.

"you think that, handsome?" karl giggled at the sudden compliment, feeling more and more fearless of making up their little show.

"yeah. you're so fucking cute, babe." he continued his flirting slowly, pushing their characters in game against each other. "i really wanna kiss you right now."

"but we just did!" the other boy smiled again, not awared of his friend's real intensions.

"not in the ga-"

"what's up with you two?" quackity's sentence was interrupted by their craved reaction from the texan. alex breathed out sharply unpleased at the other's disruption but still was concerned about what his reply will be.

"i don't know, man. guess we're both in the mood." quackity snickered. 

"you are?" nick asked nonchalantly, seeming pretty irritated by this whole situation.

"you know, it's kinda nice getting compliments. i haven't heard them in quite a while." karl explained calmly, trying to ignore his shaking insides.

"ohh, i can compliment you all the time sweetheart." alex used his deeper voice once again.

suddenly, all they heard was a sound of sapanp leaving their call, followed by him logging off minecraft.

karl laid on the grass at his backyard. his roommates weren't home, so he was able to chill somewhere else other than his room for once. vintage music played through his phone speaker as he enjoyed a moment of peace. it was around ten pm, the night sky was clear allowing small stars to creep onto its dark canvas. early spring weather sent chills through his body as subtle, warm wind was blowing. soft grass underneath him made it feel like he was placed on a fluffy blanket instead of solid dirt. 

even though, today wasn't his best day, a small smile formed on his lips as he sinked into one of the songs lyrics, ignoring overwhelming thoughts. humming the words under his breath, he began to tap his hand following the rhythm. he really felt content as his heart slowly began to relief from constant, tiring daydreams and worries about his desired boy.

maybe he should stop obsessing over him? this thought bothered his mind for about twenty minutes now. after the pathetic incident earlier today, he was on a verge of freaking out for the rest half of it. devastating anxiety haunted his brain over and over again as the hours passed. he felt so overwhelmed when he could finally relax today, that it was almost a heavenly sensation. 

as another song started playing, the concept still displayed in his head. it would be so painful to let go of his deep feeling towards the boy, but wouldn't it be better? for him, his mental state, his growing passion that could consume all of him up and spit out someday? maybe it would be better. but how much effort and misery woul it take. but wasn't he already feeling this way anyway?

karl jumped a bit when his music was disturbed by a message sound. he grabbed his phone feeling his heart automatically speed up as he read it.

"can we talk?" the text from sapnap said, and the brunett had to take a moment to process if it was even real.

he hesitantly typed "okay" and instantly recived an incoming call from nick.

"hello?" he started, trying to keep his voice steady. he still was laying down in grass, eyes locked at the stars above him.

"i'm sorry for earlier, i was just- yeah." the texan started, his voice soft making the other smile.

"there's nothing you have to be sorry about, nick. we shouldn't had been so annoying." karl replied gingerly, his tone as smooth as sapnap's.

there was a stressful for the older silence. he ran his fingers through the green grass, craving any possible way of comfort.

"karl, i-" nick started talking again, relieving some anxiety from other's body. "fuck, why is this so hard. i- look, i care about you a lot. i guess, i was a little confused that you two talk to each other like that. i don't know if you meant any of it for real, but- i don't know, it made me kinda jealous." he formed his words painfully slow, nearly whispering the last sentence making karl shiver.

"we didn't mean it. at least i didn't." the brunett explained quietly as his heart raced in his chest making it hard to concentrate.

"well, i meant it when i called you pretty." sapnap murmured to the microphone melting karl completely.

"you're so pretty either. and i very much mean it." he stated, rolling to the side and closing his eyes to sink into that moment.

only if he knew sapnap's hear raced just as fast as his, when he gripped his sheets to somehow control his feelings that told him to spill all of them right that moment.


	5. want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello, i finally present you the 5th chapter! i'm so sorry it took so long, but i wasn't feeling too good and motivated on finishing it faster since i was too busy having a three hour panick attack and didn't even feel like my mind connected with my body for the next two days :| don't do drugs kids. anyways, enjoy your smut!! (also, i think the next one will be the last chapter to just smoothly summarize the plot)

a shaky breath escaped karl as he followed a croud of people getting off the plane. the hot weather of florida hit him instantly, leaving him desperate to take off his way too warm hoodie. he walked along other passengers, his mind anxious and body aching from the long and uncomfortable flight.

it has been two weeks since their call. they started talking for hours every day, growing closer together. these days had truely felt like heaven blessings for karl, he hasn't felt so happy since the day his feelings began to bloom. his days began to start with sweet texts from his admired boy, passed by them calling or messaging each other depending on their busy schedules and ended by falling asleep listening to one other's smoothing, treasured voice.

a week of their daily conversation had passed. sapnap brought up the topic of his approaching spring break, which would greatly respite him from school work and give him an opportunity to stream and talk to his friends more. the thought of nick talking with him even more frequently was surely the best one for karl. although, another thought also popped in his mind. he didn't really thought it through when he asked sap if there would be a chance he would like to meet up. thankfully, his reaction was an immediate 'yes!', and from this point everything happened rather quickly. the texan offered him his and dream's place, considering they wouldn't have to deal with karl's roommates. they looked up the flights, planned the best dates and finally booked one. the brunett was supposed to stay seven days at sapnap's shared apartment.

honestly, karl had no idea what their relation was. it's not like any of them really said 'i like you', not even mentioning an 'i love you'. they said other things, though. sapnap would shower karl with compliments and sweet talking everyday and the brunett would greatfully accept and shove it back to at him. he wasn't sure if nick considered them completely platonic or if he really meant every bit of it. he really do hoped it will turn out to be the second option.

in order to clear his thoughts, he did't even notice he was standing at the air port's arrival hall. reality hit him when he started nervously shake his head in order to look for sap. he breathed heavily to calm himself down and took out his phone in need to message him. suddenly, he heard a familiar voice behind him. startled, he rapidly turned around just to see nick smiling at him really closely. his piercing and perfect dark eyes looked right at him, as brown locks of hair fell on his forhead, caughting karl staring for a few seconds.

world around him stopped as he admired every little detail of his friend. starting from his beautiful, wavy and fluffy hair, sliding down onto his intensively locked on him eyes, his pretty face focused on karl and only karl as his lips curled up in a loving smile. he gazed down at his figure, his sharp jaw caught his attention as he spotted his beard that would feel so great against his skin when they woud kiss. his arms seemed strong, and karl craved them to touch and grab him everywhere, just as much he wanted his fingers to dig and leave eager marks. every part of sapnap got him completely mesmerized and he already could feel the warm, overwhelming feeling growing in his stomach.

his inappropriate daydreams were rapidly stopped by two arms wrapping around him and squeezing tight. karl breathed out sharply, suprised at the sudden contact, but quickly melting itno the embrace. he laid his head on his desired boy's shoulder and inhaled his wonderful scent. his hand found its way in sap's hair when the other was placed on his back. he couldn't really believe it was really happening. he finally was able to see and touch the man he craved so bad, after all his hopeless fantasies he desperatly wished to come true. they stayed in this position for about two minutes, getting drunk of each other's precence. finally, sapnap loosened his grip and karl whined quietly, hoping he wasn't heard.

"hi." nick started with a smile still plastered on his face, the other couldn't do anything other but return the loving action.

"hello." he replied cheerfully. their bodies were completely disconnected now, making the older want him back in his arms again and never let him go.

"let's get going, you're probably tired now." sapnap suggested, taking one of his luggage. karl protested, stating that he will carry his own bags himself, but sapnap quickly shushed him and headed out of the air port.

they got into the backseat as the driver's one was already taken by dream. karl completely forgot about his existence for a while and was caught of guard at the unexpected meeting. they greeted and iniciated a small talk while began to drive. miles passed as karl gazed out the window, slightly amazed by the pretty florida's sunset. not as pretty as the boy next to him, though.

when they finally arrived, sapnap showed karl around their place. dream just smiled leaving them to themselves as he headed into his room. the apartment was really nice, it gave him vibes of coziness and felt almost at home. well, being near nick felt for him like home. patches observed them from the couch shyly, but allowed karl to pet her as he stood in front of her for a moment. the brunett didn't even notice when sapanp started making them food when he got lost stroking the cat's fluffy fur.

when they finished eating and had nothing more to talk about, the clock displayed 11 pm. nick instructed his guest that it's the highest time to go to sleep, since he knew damn well how bad his sleeping schedule could get. karl protested at first, telling him to stay up a bit more and play games or watch a movie together, but sapnap quickly ended his hopeless whines by almost dragging him towards his bedroom.

karl didn't say anything as he sat down on the younger's bed. honestly, he secretly hoped nick would suggest them sleeping together from the beginning. sapnap dropped his bags onto the floor and told him to change while he goes to the bathroom. the older just nodded, slipping on a t shirt and sweats. nick soon returned already wearing different clothes, making karl groan in his mind.

"so, you're okay with us sleeping in one bed? i can take the couch if it bothers you." sap asked hesitantly, opening his closet to look for extra sheets.

"no, stay. i don't mind." he replied really content about the whole situation going as planned.

"oh, i bet only because you want my cuddles." nick laughed, throwing the covers he finally found onto the bed. "alright, get in, time to sleep." he exclaimed and drifted off for a second to shut the lights down.

karl placed himself under the soft sheets, exhaling sapnap's smell hovering around him. the room fell into darkness, only streetlights slightly illuminated the room through the window. he could feel the mattress pressing down as his friend laid down next to him. oh right, he was going to spend the whole next week sleeping right beside a boy he craved and fantasized about pretty much every day. he suddenly noticed the bed was kinda big for two people and nick laid dangerously close to him. he swallowed hardly, trying to stay calm and control his shameful urges.

"karl" low voice snapped him back to reality as a hand was placed on his arm. "i'm really happy that we could finally see each other, you know, like in real life." sapnap moved closer to his back.

they were practically spooning when the palm resting on karl started petting him or drawing circles. karl being the touchy person he is, automatically wanted way more attention but unfortunately his brain just freezed at that moment. all he ever craved so intensively was laying right behind him and he truely couldn't believe any of this. his stomach felt like exploding in any second when strikes of hotness started to fill his veins. his breath hitched, gathering up any confidence that was left in his small body and pressed himself towards nick's chest. the movement caused the other to lift his arm for a while just to place it around his waist more firmly. the older boy whined, drowning himself in the pleasing warmth followed by the sound of his beloved's breathing right next to his ear.

"i'm happy too." karl whispered finally remembering he was told something. "you have no idea." oh, of course he had to add this.

"i guess i do now." he replied, his mouth nearly touching his neck as it moved.

"i don't think so." the brunett teased hesitantly. he practically wanted to scream sensing the godly waves of hot breaths on his spine.

sapnap suddenly closed the millimeters gap between them by wrapping both of his arms tightly around him, trapping his arms and chest in the embrace. 

"i thought you said i was the one wanting to cuddle." karl giggled, his brain panicking at the yearned contact he was finally gifted.

"should i stop?" he muttered practically burying his face in the crook of the older's neck. 

sapnap squeezed karl one last time, before beginning to trace his hands up and down his torso. it genuinely felt like fire streams cascading through his fragile skin. all he could bring himself to was tilting his head backwards, only to let nick have a better access to his throat. his palms explored the touch starved stomach, chest and collarbone and karl swore he could feel the breathing right behind his ear fasten.

"tell me karl" sap's tempting, delicious voice ringed once again. "do you want me to stop?" 

when the thought of everything happening being completely real hit karl, his whole body was possessed with lust and pure desire in seconds. he blinked a few times making sure it wasn't just another stupid, really vivid dream he would experience a lot lately. when all things seemed to be normal, he decided to silent his insecure and hesitant mind for once and let his thirsty body take control.

karl turned himself around now facing sapnap, trying to see as much of his perfect face as the darkness allowed. he grabbed his hands by wrists and placed them back on his waiting to be touched again chest. 

"please don't." he managed to whisper as he leaned into the smoothing moves of the other's fingers.

sapnap quickly adapted himself to the situation, and tightened his grip, feeling just as hot as the boy next to him. he slipped his knee between the other's thighs enjoying the pleasant feeling of heat all over him.

"god, karl." he hummed, oh so close to his lips "i want you so bad." his tone dripping with greed.

"i want you too, nick- so fucking much. i want every inch of you." he breathed, not even noticing he was practically humping the other's thigh. he was pretty much shivering from horniness at that point, wanting so much more.

"shit, im already so hard and i barely even touched you." sapnap smiled softly, his hands now hardly pressing karl towards him by gripping his ass. "you're so hot sweetheart, grinding against me so desperately."

karl felt his excitement grow more, hearing the sweet praise, clutching himself around sapnap.

"please, nick, tell me more- please touch me more." he begged not caring how embarrassing that probably sounded.

to his surprise, sapnap only got more turned on by his sweet pleas. the next second he was pressed into the mattress, their position changed that the younger was on top between his legs. their bodies stayed close to each other as the texan started getting alarmingly close to the other's neck. everything started going so fast from that point, karl swore his brain basically melted.

"i can't say no when you're asking so nicely." he purred and karl could perceive a single, hot swipe of tongue at his throat. "you liked that baby? you want me to continue?"

"w-wait." karl demanded quietly, cupping nick's face in his hands, making him look at him.

they stared into each other's eyes for just a brief moment when the brunett's gaze lowered onto his wet, a bit parted lips. "can we- could you kiss me?" he asked suddenly looking away as the uneasiness of the question has hit him.

"of course." he only smiled lovingly and leaned forward.

so they kissed; and karl has never felt so incredible before. he didn't mind the lack of romatic arrangement over this very crutial for him event. he was so happy with just being sprawled under the boy of his dreams, between his old blankets, at his messy bedroom, in this way too hot florida state, where he only got few hours ago. he eagerly deepened the movement after a while of purely sweet lips pecking. all of their emotions flew out as their kissing became way more heated and passionate, sliding and swirling each other's tongues around their mouths. they moved in sync, sometimes stopping to take a breath while bitting softly one another's bottom or top lip. their hands clinged to their bodies, catching on whatever they could. both of them wanted to show their dripping affection and adoration mixed with lust in every way possible.

they continued making out, while their whole bodies were grinding and thrusting against each other. karl could feel his lover's throbbing member touching his own through their pants. he buckled up his hips, desperately craving more friction and he was greeted with sapanp mimicking the movement towards him. he moaned louder into their connected lips, as they kept going on just forcing into each other's crotch. 

"oh, honey you're so fucking hard for me" sapnap initiated dirty talking once again when they finally let go of their lips, he quickly trailed his kisses and bites down along karl's neck. "do i make you feel that good? huh? you're just so perfect laying there underneath me with your perfect leaking dick all for me." he murmured seductively causing the older to whine needily.

"y-yeah, i'm all yours nick. only you can make me this hard." he breathed his answer among whimpers and moans. 

sheer lust boiled in his body as sapnap went even further down, being meet with the other's nipples. he teased one of them with his fingers and started on sucking the other, their now wet cocks still bumping into each other.

"only me?" nick nudged. "how can you know, sweetie? this is the first time you're hard under my touch."

"i thought about you." karl confessed, slightly throwing his head back at the sensation of sap marking him.

"you did baby? you thought about me touching and wanting you like that?" the younger returned to licking his neck and began to palm the brunett's aching for contact dick through his sweats, ganing a gasp from him.

"i did- i did think about you so much, nick. you have no idea what you do to me." karl panted lewdly, running his fingers through sapnap's dark locks and tugging at them gently. "could you please go a little faster?" 

sapnap didn't respond, only to once again cover karl's tempting lips with his own, rolling his tongue inside. the older boy groaned as he grew impatient and decided to change their arrangement only a small bit.

the younger didn't even realize when the brunett climbed on top of him in seconds, wrapping his arms tightly around his body. he began to thrust his hips in a lustful peace each time hungrily pressing his twitching penis into the other's. nick squeezed his waist and forced their chests together, starting to ram himself as well, into the soothing motions.

"keep going darling, it feels amazing." now sapnap was the one to breath words out, stunned by his lover's rapid dominance.

"im so close already." karl mewled, his hot breathing hitting sapnap's neck pleasurably.

"then cum for me, sweetie." nick whispered into his ear, sending him off the edge as he felt his own orgasm coming. "cum just from grinding onto me, baby. you're so gorgeous, oh god-" nick whined as he sensed the wetness coming from karl's crotch hitting his own, as he was coming just seconds after.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this oh my god im sorry for any typos


End file.
